


Sea Air

by mmmdraco



Series: Sterek Week 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy fuck, that was not okay." Stiles pulled a piece of seaweed from his mouth and coughed. "I am never eating sushi again. Tell Kira."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Air

"Holy fuck, that was not okay." Stiles pulled a piece of seaweed from his mouth and coughed. "I am never eating sushi again. Tell Kira."

Derek pulled Stiles against him and took a deep breath as he hauled him up the beach, trying to focus on the fact that Stiles was alive rather than that he had almost died. "You're cold. We should get you inside somewhere."

"I got tied to an anchor and shoved off a boat in fifty degree water. Hey, Scott killed the guy who did it, right?" Stiles shivered and leaned closer to Derek's chest, teeth chattering. 

Peeling off Stiles' overshirt, Derek worked on moving them up the beach. "No. He's going to turn him in to your dad. You should call your dad, by the way. He was worried."

"I hope you were, too." Stiles shivered again, leaning closer to Derek. "I was lucky he didn't tie me with wire. I was able to pick up a rock and use it to cut the rope, but I was out of air way before I got to the surface. The only thing keeping me holding my breath was that if I didn't drown in the pool with you three years ago, I sure as hell wasn't going to drown now that I actually have good things happening in my life with some kind of disturbing regularity."

Derek let out a huff of breath and held Stiles even closer. "Next time, I'm coming with you to Scott's poker night."

"You've been invited along for the last year and this is what it takes?" Running a hand over his face and back through his hair, Stiles grinned. "Okay, then. Near death experience totally worth it as long as I don't die from the pneumonia I'm probably going to get." He paused. "You know, I don't want to die. So, you should take me to see Melissa. Hospitals have those blanket warmers, y'know? I want twenty of those blankets. And to have someone else call my dad because I'm pretty sure my phone is dead."

Kissing the top of Stiles' head and wrinkling his nose at the overpowering scent of the salt water, Derek whispered, "Deal."


End file.
